onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Sube Sube no Mi
|class=Paramecia |user=Alvida }} The Sube Sube no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that makes the user's body slippery, which in turn makes most attacks and all objects slide off his or her body, protecting the user from harm in most situations. As seen with Alvida, if one is overweight in any way they will become slim. It also appears to share characteristics with the Gomu Gomu no Mi in that the user seems to be permanently altered after consuming the fruit, since Alvida was not seen reverting to her former state after getting captured and coming into contact with nets lined with seastone, because her fat had already slid off her body. "Sube" means "smooth" in Japanese. Sube may also come from suberin, a fat that can be found in cells. Furthermore, "sube sube" can mean "young and sexy". It is called the Slip-Slip Fruit in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, and the Smooth-Smooth Fruit in the FUNimation dub. It was eaten by Alvida. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit makes the user immune to attacks either by weapon or by hand to hand combat, as those attacks would just slip off of the body. The fruit's powers also extend to whatever items or clothing on the user's person; this was very apparent when a chunk of rubble simply bounced off Alvida's body despite the fact that it hit her while she was still wearing her coat. Also, despite being rendered into a skinny form, Alvida seems to have retained her full strength, as she can still wield her Iron Mace with ease. While the fruit's powers render the user literally untouchable, they can still be affected by certain aspects. For example, Smoker was able to restrain Alvida, along with Buggy and his crew, by summoning smoke around them using his Devil Fruit powers. Besides that, they are still affected by standard Devil Fruit weakness. Attacks * : Buggy's crew sets up a ramp for Alvida. She takes off her sandals and slides down it with her Sube Sube no Mi powers and slides along the ground at about the same speed as Buggy's Bara Bara Car. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, this technique is called Slip-Slip Tracks, while in the FUNimation dub, it's called Smooth-Smooth Tracks. Trivia *This Devil Fruit is very similar to the Awa Awa no Mi, as both have the ability to smooth things. * A fan asked Oda how Lola would look like if she were the one that ate this fruit. Oda responded to this reader's question as "She hasn't changed much. But her skin has become amazingly smooth". But as Alvida, she will become slim.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 69 - Fan Question: If "Marriage Proposal Lola" ate the Sube Sube no Mi what would happen to her? References External links * Traction - Wikipedia entry on phenomenon controlled by Alvida's Devil Fruit. * Weight Loss - Wikipedia entry on side effect of Alvida's power. Site Navigation fr:Sube Sube no Mi de:Sube Sube no Mi it:Swish Swish pl:Sube Sube no Mi es:Sube Sube no Mi Category:Paramecia